ReSWAKed
by Darlin24
Summary: Tony opens a letter conataining white powder... except it's years after the first time, and it's he and Ziva that have to go into isolation at Bethesda. What are Tony and Ziva diagnosed with? Tiva/Jibbs/McAbby
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILER ALERT: Season 2-Episode 22, and anything from Seasons 3 and 4 could show up in here.**

**A/N: Hi there (;  
To those of you who have read one or more of my stories, welcome back!  
To those of you who are new… YAYYY (: -these are some of my favorite things EVER. **

**Anyway, I got the idea for this fic while watching 2x22 "SWAK". I thought to myself, what if there was another envelope with plague, or another virus thought to be eradicated and it was opened? Hmm… My muses kicked in (Astrid and Anya-they made up, finally) and decided that I was going to write this story… don't know how well it will work out, but I'm gonna try(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS; it would make for a great Christmas present. *hint*hint***

**Note: All the events in the original SWAK happened. Everything in seasons 3-4 occurred as well. Gibbs retired, etc. This takes place sometime in late season four, but I'm not exactly sure when; probably before episode 4x19 "Grace Period". This will loosely follow the same plotline as "SWAK", but there will be many differences. **

_NCIS-Squad room-0815 hours_

Tony DiNozzo wadded up another piece of paper and tossed it at Timothy McGee, who was busily working on his report for their latest case. McGee paused for a second, glaring, but quickly resumed working. Smirking, Tony crushed another unused piece of paper and chucked it at the probationary agent.

"Tony, could you please stop?" McGee asked politely through gritted teeth.

"No can do, Probie,"

Sighing, McGee went back to typing. He'd been up late last night; he was trying to finish chapter six of his next novel. Ziva had so far ignored Tony's childish "game" but McGee figured she'd eventually crack and threaten Tony in order to make him quit. Gibbs, who was still out on his coffee run, would end it if Ziva didn't. McGee willed himself to be patient and continued working. Ziva had finished her report last night, and was merely sitting at her desk browsing the web, whereas Tony was being juvenile, once again. The mail carrier, Ben Campbell, came through the bullpen, setting a thick stack of envelopes on Ziva's desk.

Ben was new to the job; he'd only been working it for a week or so. He smiled tentatively at the agents as he exited. Tony quirked a grin back at him, and he quickly moved on. Chuckling softly, Tony got up to go paw through the mail. Ziva eyed him as he stepped closer but said nothing.

"Ziva, McGee, McGee, Gibbs, Gibbs, Ziva," Tony muttered, flicking through the stack as he searched for his name. "Tony!" he crowed victoriously as he found a packet bearing his name. Ziva rolled her eyes at his antics. Tony continued searching through the pile.

"Ooohh. This looks special," he announced, then proceeded to read aloud, "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Senior field agent of an NCIS major case response team. Fancy title," he sauntered back over to his desk to open the mysterious letter. He reached for his letter opener.

"What is that?" Ziva inquired, leaning forward slightly.

"A letter," Tony answered with a huge 'Why yes, I am a smart ass' grin on his face. Ziva glowered.

"Not the envelope. What is on it?" she scrunched her eyebrows slightly. "It is a lip print." She realized. That caught McGee's attention.

"Tony, you got a SWAK letter?"

Realization dawned on the senior field agent's face. "Yeah… yeah I guess I did. But that was forever ago Probie… Besides, I recognize this return address." Tony replied slowly, reading the outside of the envelope. The address printed in the top left hand corner was that of Jeanne Benoit.

"What is a SWAK?" Ziva inquired. Was this another American thing?

"It stands for 'Sealed with a Kiss'," Paula Cassidy answered as she entered the bullpen. "Ben accidently gave me one of your letters, Ziva," she handed the slim envelope to the Mossad officer. Ziva smiled softly to show her thanks.

"Sealed with a Kiss? So you _kiss_ the envelope to seal it? How does that work?" she wondered. American customs were so strange…

"Well, the kiss doesn't actually seal the envelope, but after you seal the envelope normally, you kiss it. It's usually reserved for love letters," Paula smirked at Tony, who rolled his eyes at the woman's suggestiveness.

"Tony, you got a love letter? Might I ask from whom?" Ziva leered, a smirk playing on the corners of her lips as well.

"None of your business Officer David." Tony replied curtly and reached for the letter opener again.

"Tony," McGee cut in, "I really think you should wait for Gibbs to come back before opening that. I know it's been a good couple of years, but… still,"

"What happened a couple of years ago?" Ziva wondered. She hated being out of the loop.

"Tony brought a disease back from the dark ages; plague. A letter was sent to NCIS containing it, and he opened it and he and Agent Todd were quarantined at Bethesda because they were both the most susceptible to it. Tony was dying and then he recovered. Damn shame," Paula explained and winked at Tony to show that she didn't mean the last part.

Ziva, her interest now particularly piqued, got up from her desk and walked over to Tony's desk. "Do you think that that letter could contain an eradicated disease?" she questioned.

"No," he replied shortly and proceeded to slice open the envelope, just as the elevator dinged, signaling the Boss's arrival. Tony reached in and withdrew the paper that was inside. A fine white powder came along with it, and coated his desk. Ziva reached out a forefinger and touched the substance. She lifted the dust to her face as if to inhale it, but Tony caught her wrist and stopped her. The shock of Tony restraining her saved him from a broken hand.

Gibbs entered the bullpen at that moment and was met with McGee, eyes wide and afraid; Paula, mouth agape and backing as far away as she could from Tony and Ziva, who both had a fine, light dusting of white powder on their clothes; and Tony who had a grip on Ziva's wrist and both were staring at each other in horror.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

"SWAK letter, Boss, with an unknown-" Tony began, but Gibbs cut him off by standing up on Ziva's desk and announcing, "We have opened a letter with an unknown white substance. You know the drill," he stepped down and set a look at Tony that said, 'Damn it to hell, DiNozzo. How do you always manage to get into trouble?'

The rest of the floor hurriedly evacuated the building. Gibbs looked at his agents for a few seconds before, "What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? Come on, let's hit the showers,"

Scrambling to stand from their chairs, the agents all but ran to the biohazard showers. Once the water was running full force, and soap was being lathered generously all over their bodies, the agents began discussing what it could be.

"The post office should have eradiated our mail, correct? There is no worry then," Ziva said simply after McGee had rattled off a long list of potential diseases.

"Yeah, key word is _should have_. Damn. This is exactly what happened last time." Tony griped as he practically scrubbed his skin raw. Ziva decided not to push the matter.

"I'd like to think the post office would be more careful after last time," Paula mused.

"Same here, but…" McGee trailed off.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard the distinct opening of the door leading to the biohazard showers. All four agents, save for Gibbs peered cautiously around the showers' edges to see who had dared to enter, when there was a contamination risk. All four were shocked to see Jenny Sheppard standing there, her high heels clacking against the ground and she tapped her toe impatiently.

"What are you four doing?" she asked accusingly.

"Um…? What? Come again?" Tony was the only one brave enough to answer with such audacity.

"Aren't you supposed to be showering? Why are you staring at me?" she conjectured, eyebrows raised high.

Slowly the four shrank back into their showers and resumed scrubbing themselves clean of whatever virus that powder may be. Jenny quietly made her way to Tony's partition. The senior field agent jumped slightly upon the sudden appearance of his boss.

"Shit, Jen." He murmured, so as not to alert the others. It only slightly bothered him that she could see him in the nude, full-on, due to the lack of shower curtains. The fact that it didn't really bother him that his _boss_ was seeing him naked _disturbed_ him quite frankly.

"You have a date with Jeanne tonight." She whispered back, equally as quiet.

"_I _have isolation tonight." Tony responded agitatedly.

"The post office eradiated the mail. It's nothing. I know about last time and the odds of that happening again are-"

"I know the odds. But people are going to overreact and quarantine us until it's proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that I'm not infected with some dark-age disease like _plague_," he scoffed.

"Tony. You blew off the last date with Jeanne so you could grab a drink with your team. What is your excuse going to be this time? Anything too weak and she won't' trust you again," Jenny spoke softly yet fiercely.

"We'll think of something," Tony assured.

_NCIS-Autopsy- 0945 hours_

Paula flinched slightly as Ducky injected the syringe into her arm. Tony noticed, and did not fail to comment on it.

Afraid of a little needle?" he joked.

"Shut up Tony. It's the only thing I'm afraid of, so it's allowed to be slightly irrational," she justified her fear and sighed with relief when Ducky withdrew the needle.

Ziva rolled her eyes and handed Ducky her vial of blood. Ducky began to thank her and then did a double take. "Ziva, I hadn't gotten to you yet…"

"I did it myself. You had an extra syringe." She shrugged and drew herself up onto one of the metal slabs and swung her legs back and forth. Every except Gibbs stared; even Jenny, and she'd seen some pretty weird things in her life.

"Well then, that's all of them. Mr. Palmer, if you would- put them on ice so that they're ready to go when the team from Bethesda gets here." Ducky ordered and handed the five vials of blood to his assistant.

"Why are you here again, Director?" Gibbs inquired, trying to understand at least one thing.

Jenny turned her steely gaze on him. "Maybe because you all could potentially be infected with a disease from the dark-ages? Maybe because you could all be infected with a rare strain of a virus from a random tropical forest? I will not abandon my team, Agent Gibbs,"

Her icy words were clearly a reference to Gibbs leaving to go to Mexico. After he'd left, she'd had a mini break-down and Tony had been there for her. She trusted Tony with her life and at times, Jenny wondered if she trusted Tony or Gibbs more. So there was no way in _hell_ that she was going to sit in her office and play politics while _her_ team sat in autopsy waiting to hear if they were going to die or not.

No one said a word after that, and Gibbs and Jenny all but set each other ablaze with the flames they were shooting each other with their eyes. Thankfully, it wasn't long before the medical team from Bethesda arrived and entered the negatively pressured room.

"Which one of you opened the letter?"

Reluctantly, Tony raised his hand. "That'd be me,"

"Did you in-"

"Yeah I probably inhaled some of the powder. I've done this before," he explained when he was given questioning looks from the medical team.

"Alright, well let's-"

"Wait! Someone else probably inhaled the powder too!" Tony exclaimed suddenly as the realization hit him. The rest of his team was confused, except for Ziva who shot him a death glare.

"Officer Ziva David, actually _touched_ the powder and had it within a foot of her face," Tony smirked. _No way am I going to isolation alone._

"Alright, both of you. Let's go,"

Ziva slid off of the autopsy table and strode over to Tony and the two began walking towards the exit.

"I _will_ kill you this time, Tony." She seethed.

**A/N: Okay, I know it wasn't **_**that**_** exciting, but please review? I've got this story perfectly planned out (as opposed to my other stories, that are very... shall we say **_**impulsive**_**) so it will be easier to update. **

**Forewarning – someone dies. Any guesses who? **

**Reviews make me happy! (: **

**Back to my Math homework now… :P  
Darlin24**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy Cow. I cannot believe the response I've gotten to this story in such a short time. Wow. Thank you all so much for reviewing and choosing to follow/favorite this story. It really means a lot to me. **

**I noticed that a lot of you don't like Jeanne… I had quite a few people saying that they wanted her to be the one to die… And it's very obvious that no one wants Ziva and/or Tony to die. I think it's safe to say that you're all TIVA fans for the most part? (;  
I'm not saying anything else about who dies, just so you know. (;**

_Bethesda Naval Hospital-Isolation-1130_

"Tony," Ziva seethed, gripping the side of her bed as she sat up from the lounging, relaxed position she'd previously fashioned.

"Yes, Zee-vah?" he asked liltingly and stopped describing in detail the new James Bond movie.

"If you make one more James Bond reference, I will castrate you with your hospital bracelet and force you to eat your -" Ziva's threat was cut off by a relatively tall, middle-aged doctor exiting the airlock chamber and entering the quarantine unit.

"Hello, Agent DiNozzo, Officer David," it was noticeable that he was smiling warmly even with the mask he was wearing.

Tony and Ziva had arrived at Bethesda and (very similarly to when Tony contracted plague) gave a urine sample, took streptomycin as a prophylaxis, and were led to the biohazard room by their nurse, Annie Cabral. Tony and Ziva had only one empty bed in between them, as opposed to the two that Kate and Tony had had. Other than that, not much had happened; they were simply waiting for the doctor (who'd been briefing one of his superiors on the situation) to arrive, which he just had.

"I'm Doctor Christian Montgomery. I'll be attending to you both throughout whatever treatment is deemed necessary," Tony noted that he wasn't informal like Brad and Emma were.

"Thank you, Doctor Montgomery," Tony replied, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice that Ziva did not fail to detect. She rolled her eyes.

"Although it is extremely early for any symptoms to have shown up, are there any that you've noticed? Headache, restlessness, aching?" Dr. Montgomery continued, either not noticing, or not addressing the slight sarcasm.

"Nope," Tony smiled hugely and popped the 'p' in his answer.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Montgomery was a bit weary of the man before him. He seemed high.

"Trust me- he is always like this. To be honest, this is Tony on a _good_ day," Ziva answered, noting how if she looked closely, she could tell that underneath the clothes he wore, Dr. Montgomery was _toned_.

"Alright. Well if you're sure…" he trailed off and then with a quick nod good-bye, he left.

_NCIS-Autopsy-1300_

"Abby, when the hell are you going to be able to tell me what was in that envelope?" Gibbs asked, frustrated, for the third time in ten minutes. The video feed was hooked up, connecting autopsy to Abby's lab.

"Gibbs, if I've told you once, I have told you a thousand times. You can't rush science. You can yell at it, and you can threaten it, but you can't rush it." Abby smirked softly to herself and continued working. "You know, Gibbs, technically we should have sent a sample to CDC and have them test it before-"

"We did that last time, and we knew what it was before the sample even landed in Georgia." Gibbs muttered back.

"Yeah, but this time the only thing written on the note is _fixed_ _mosquito_." Abby explained (for the third time in ten minutes) exasperatedly.

"Who sends a note with just the words _fixed_ _mosquito _on it and an envelope full of white powder?" McGee wondered incredulously.

"To Tony," Paula added, "You're forgetting that it was sent to Tony, specifically, whereas last time, it just said special agent."

"Yeah, about that…" Abby chimed in, "The return address is a Jeanne Benoit? I don't know it or her, but I can run it,"

"Do it, Abs," Gibbs commanded.

After a few keystrokes and mouse clicks, Abby found what she was looking for.

"Jeanne Benoit is a doctor at Monroe University Hospital in D.C. Her mother is also a doctor, Doctor Helen Berkley, and her father is Rene Benoit. Um, let's see… Jeanne lives alone in an apartment; it's not too much of a commute to her work. She's in a relationship with a Tony DiNardo." Abby read from the computer's illuminated screen, "Oh, wow. Rene Benoit is on Homeland Security's arms dealer watch list as 'La Grenouille'."

"Great," Gibbs deadpanned, not noticing that Jenny stiffened slightly upon hearing The Frog's name.

"I can have my team go to Jeanne's apartment and search for any indication that she sent the letter," Paula jumped into the conversation.

"Good idea, use Ducky's phone to coordinate." Gibbs instructed, "Wait a minute- Abby- how is this Jeanne Benoit connected to our Tony if she's going out with a different Tony?"

"No idea, Gibbs. Maybe her father sent it and made it look like it came from his daughter?" Abby suggested, turning from the computer screen to face the camera full on.

"But why would Tony open a letter from an anonymous woman?" Abby asked but quickly corrected herself, "Scratch that- why wouldn't he? That could be Rene's thinking."

"But Tony said that he recognized the return address," McGee interjected, upon remembering.

"He could've just been saying that," Jenny replied, trying to get off the topic of Tony knowing Jeanne's address.

"Yeah, I guess," McGee responded unconvincingly.

"What else you got?" Gibbs turned his attention back to Abby.

"Not much. All I can tell you right now is that there's no vaccine for it. It's a virus," she shrugged.

"Great," Gibbs muttered, unsmiling.

_Bethesda Naval Hospital-Isolation-1540_

Tony groaned and punched his pillow before turning onto his left side. His head was killing him and he was burning up. Ziva flicked a glance at her partner but said nothing when she noticed the tiny beads of sweat forming on Tony's forehead. Normally, she would have commented on his discomfort, but her throat hurt, and there was a horrible pain behind her eyes. She closed her eyes in an attempt to alleviate the discomfort. The biohazard unit doors swished open and Dr. Montgomery entered.

"Hi, Doctor Montgomery," Tony greeted, cheerfully cynical.

The Doctor didn't return the greeting and instead placed the back of his hand on Tony's forehead. He was wearing gloves, of course, but even still, he said, "You're burning up. I thought I told you both that if you felt any discomfort that you were to alert either myself or Nurse Cabral," his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah… see we're not too good with the whole 'following orders' thing." Tony smirked, despite the pounding migraine he had.

Dr. Montgomery looked up from Tony to Ziva. "Are you hot too?"

"Well actually-" Tony began but a fit of coughing interrupted him.

Dr. Montgomery walked over to Ziva and felt her forehead. "You seem fine," Tony choked on his laughter for a solid minute. Ziva was quiet.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Montgomery questioned, in a no-nonsense sort of way, "All I'm trying to do is make you better. I'm not an enemy, Officer David."

Ziva hesitated before replying, "My eyes hurt. There is a pain behind them."

Dr. Montgomery nodded and left. He said some things to Nurse Annie who came in a few minutes later and began setting both of them up with IV drips. "They're to help combat the fever and keep you hydrated. There are also painkillers in here." she explained, tapping the bag that hung near Tony.

"Can't our symptoms help tell you what disease we've contracted?" Tony wondered.

"Normally, yes. But right now, they're pretty common symptoms and side effects so it only knocks out a few possibilities." She replied apologetically.

"Thanks Nurse Annie," Tony grinned childishly and nestled himself deeper into his pillow and stared up at the blue lights above him.

_NCIS-Autopsy-1600_

"Abby-"Gibbs began agitatedly but was cut off by the Goth's shrieking.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! You're never going to guess what the powder is!" she was bouncing up and down, her pigtails flying.

"Honey dust," he replied sarcastically. "Just tell me, Abs,"

"Okay, well first of all, you're wrong. Second, there's good news, better news, and bad news then worse news," she listed off, counting each "news" off on her fingers.

"Start with the good," Gibbs sighed. He figured that things were going to be pretty bad, so why not have a little good news first?

"Okay, the good news is that the virus can only be spread through touch. So that means that only Tony and Ziva are candidates," she grinned before continuing, "The better news is that it's curable,"

"Well then what the hell is the bad news?" Gibbs very nearly growled.

"Abby, mind if I interrupt?" Paula cut in. The scientist gave a thumbs up as she sipped her Caf-Pow signaling that it was okay for Paula to continue.

"I have some bad news of my own Gibbs,"

"_What?"_ he practically snarled.

"My team just got back from Jeanne's apartment. You're never going to guess what they found."

Gibbs glared.

"Okay… no guessing. I'll just tell you,"

"Good idea, Agent Cassidy," Gibbs smirked sardonically.

"There are pictures of Tony in her apartment."

"He's her boyfriend. Of course there are,"

"No. Not Tony DiNardo. Our Tony. Tony DiNozzo. They're the same person," she explained in a rush.

"What?" Gibbs demanded.

"They ran background on Tony DiNardo too. DiNozzo's picture shows up. He _is_ Tony DiNardo."

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked. Her tone was more suspicious than curious, a fact that Gibbs quickly picked up.

"Do you know about this?" He demanded, crossing the room to his former partner.

"I don't know a thing about it," she replied with a steel hard tone in her voice.

**A/N: So, any guesses on what disease Tony and Ziva have contracted or what Abby's bad and worse news are? Please review- tell me what you liked, disliked, want to see more of, etc.**

**I try to reply to every review I get, because they make me happy and I want to thank everyone individually (:**

**I'm going to update every Monday, since they're usually pretty bad days, and (for me at least) fanfic makes everything better. If I get the chance, I'll update at some other time during the week. Like tonight for example. (:**

**Bravo Yankee Echo! (For now)  
Darlin24 (:**


End file.
